


An Afterschool Lack of Love

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Nico needs a fake partner, and Hanayo is the only one she can turn to...
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Afterschool Lack of Love

“You wanted to meet me, Nico-chan..?”  
“Yeah, I did.”  
  
_Under a tree, too… how exciting! She must be about to say something really poetic or cute, right? Ohhh, I feel like I’m in a light novel!!_ _  
__  
_ “What about?”  
“Listen up, Hanayo.”  
  
Nico put her hand on the bark of the tree behind Hanayo, performing an effective kabedon.  
  
“I need you to be my girlfriend.”  
“EHHHHHHHHH???????”  
  
_OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH!! What??? This is completely out of nowhere!! What does she mean ‘need’? How did I never realise??_  
  
“FAKE girlfriend. Fake.”  
  
_… Oh._ _  
__  
_ Hanayo’s heart started to crack a little in a way she couldn’t quite explain. She wasn’t even expecting that, so… why did it hurt? Was she just being self-conscious again? Yeah, that was probably it… most likely… it must be the anxiety…  
  
“A-ah, I see…”  
“Some gross fan is stalking me, but they seem harmless enough that I figure they’ll leave me alone if I already have a partner. Nozomi and Kotori would take it the wrong way; Eli, Umi, and Maki would straight-up refuse; and Honoka and Rin would be too much. What I’m saying is, you’re all I’ve got.”  
“Oh…”  
  
_That… makes sense…_ _  
__  
_ “That sounds really scary…”  
“Not really. I figured it’d happen eventually, what with how cute I am and all, but nothing else I’m doing seems to be working. I’d rather not get my hands dirty with anything illegal, y’know-Nico?”  
  
_Her problem is with getting her hands dirty..? That… no time for that!! Focus, Hanayo!_ _  
__  
_ “Right… so… you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?”  
“Yep. Go on a few fake dates, post about it on social media, maybe hold hands a bit when we’re in public.”  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Hold hands?!? That’s… that’s..!_ _  
__  
_ Hanayo instinctively covered her reddening face with her hands, mindful enough to not smudge her glasses.  
  
“I get that it’s embarrassing, but I don’t have any better ideas. You got any?”  
“Nope!” she squeaked.  
“Mhm. You down, then?”  
  
_Am I?_ _  
__  
_ “I-I am!”  
“Cool. See you at seven?”  
“W-what?”  
“For our first date, duh. We’re going for a walk to that restaurant you’re always raving about.”  
“We are?”  
“Yes. If you can make it.”  
“I can!”  
“Great! Nico will be at your door on the hour then!”  
  
Hanayo spread her fingers enough to look at the smile in front of her. Nico removed her hand and started walking away, still bearing her grin. Hanayo wasn’t sure what to say, so she stood there trembling until her legs betrayed her and let her spill to the ground.  
  
_7… 7!_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
_ _What do I pick, what do I pick? Hmmmmm… none of it feels right! This dress, this shirt, these pants… I don’t know!! what would Nico-chan want me to be? Does she want a cutesy girly couple thing, or does she want to look like she has a masculine partner who protects her? What works for a date, anyway? Am I underdressing? Overdressing? It’s a restaurant, so… I don’t know!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Okay, okay! Think, Hanayo! What would Kotori-chan do?_ _  
_ _  
_ _…_ _  
_ _  
_ _…_ _  
_ _  
_ _… I need to message Kotori-chan._ _  
_ _  
_ Hanayo-chan: um!  
kotori-chan?  
  
Kotori-chan: Hmm?  
What’s up?  
  
Hanayo-chan: I  
I need some help, please!  
  
Kotori-chan: Sure!  
With homework?  
  
Hanayo-chan: nope!  
with  
…  
w  
with…  
  
Kotori-chan: With..?  
  
Hanayo-chan: what to wear  
  
Kotori-chan: Oh, just that?  
Sure thing! Where are you going?  
  
Hanayo-chan: A  
it’s a  
a  
um  
it’s  
  
Kotori-chan: ?  
  
Hanayo-chan: a da  
a d  
  
Kotori-chan: A date?  
  
Hanayo-chan: /////  
yes…  
  
Kotori-chan: Awwww! I didn’t know you were seeing anyone!  
Who is it?  
  
Hanayo-chan: that’s not really important right now! what do people wear on dates?  
  
Kotori-chan: Who.  
Is.  
It?  
(:  
  
Hanayo-chan: nico-chan!  
it’s nico-chan!  
  
Kotori-chan: Oh! How sweet!  
I’m sure you two will make a great couple (:  
  
Hanayo-chan: you had me scared for a minute there ;-;  
  
Kotori-chan: Oh no!! I’m sorry, are you okay?  
  
Hanayo-chan: you weren’t trying to scare me?  
  
Kotori-chan: Heavens no!! You’re a precious friend, I want you to be happy around me!  
  
Hanayo-chan: thank you…  
  
Kotori-chan: So about dates  
Where are you two going?  
  
Hanayo-chan: you remember that restaurant I really like?  
  
Kotori-chan: The one with ‘the best rice in the city’?  
  
Hanayo-chan: mhm!  
she’s taking me there at 7!  
  
Kotori-chan: Knowing Nico-chan, she’ll want you to be cute  
Not as cute as she is, but cute!  
Have you picked anything out so far?


End file.
